metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gravity Suit
Since in Metroid: Zero Mission the Gravity Suit is originally considered unknown technology, do you guys mind if I add that the technology may not be of Chozo origin? Dark Ridley 18:11, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I would mind because eventually she does know what it is and it appears in chozo habitats. Metroidhunter32 19:05, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :It is considered unknown because it isn't compatible with Samus' first Power Suit and it can't identify it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:45, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::I mean maybe the technology came from another race who gave it to the Chozo, who adapted it, as a gift, sort of like another unknown technology, the Screw Attack, appears to have been given to the Chozo by the Luminoth or Bryyonians. Dark Ridley 02:09, 2 July 2008 (UTC) My best guess is that it came from the Bryyonians because, well, the Luminoths can fly. But of course, I'm just guessing, that is if it is in fact not Chozo tech. Piratehunter 03:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Alright the Tables... So well, I'm gonna be simple here. Keep? or Move? (Just don't leave it there it is so messy there...(And I will link all the suit articals to this page)) So is it necesarry or should we keep (And Move) it? Maybe move it to the bottom of the page. Varia Suit could use paragraphs, too. :Anyone else? :Yeah, I think it should be kept in this article, but moved further down with its own section. I agree with having the Suit Upgrade Properties, but having individual ones in articles is still important. I think it would make more sense to have it kept in the article. Hellkaiserryo12 19:48, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Image I say we change the image for one that shows ONLY the varia suit, preferably in-game. I think you meant to say Gravity Suit, but yes. Which image, then?--Tuckerscreator 17:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, I meant Gravity Suit, yes. I say maybe the image on the bottom-left part of the gallery, the one from Prime. Trivia Shouldn't we erase the second part of the trivia? Samus starts those games with no upgrades, not just the suit. :No. It's a valid point either way. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Why is it called the Gravity Suit?? I mean what does walking freely under water have to do with gravity.Etecoonboy 17:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, mostly it is working against friction/pressure. In "game-physics" it is working against the special gravity laws for liquids, though. Probably just an issue with japanese devs using english words incorrectly. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh ok thanks Chozoboy.Etecoonboy 19:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Walking through liquid material and dealing with the debilitating slowing of photonic and material atomic particles has everything to do with gravity. Friction and pressure due not at all contribute to the inability to "jump" in water. Scientific analysis 101, there are 4 states of matter, yes? Solid, liquid, gas, and the recent addition of plasma. Let's go down the list. A solid is made when the molecular attraction of particles is great enough to draw them into such close proximity that they form a molecular wall, preventing other particles from moving through said wall, that makes a solid impossible to move through. A gas is the complete opposite of a solid. Unlike a solid, gas particles have no molecular attraction, meaning there is no wall preventing particles from moving through, thus we are able to move through gas with no trouble. Now lets get to the mid-point. A liquid's molecular attraction is not as close as a solids but not as loose as a gas'. In a liquid, molecules are close together, but not touching. Think of it as a solid's molecular wall but built poorly. Instead of blocking all movement through it, liquid molecules allow us to traverse through it with slight resistance due to us having to "move" those molecules around. Gravity comes into effect, because the presents of a thick near-solid substance (a liquid) interferes with the attractive push of space bending around the theoretical gravitons that produce the seeming pull of gravity. For example, if it were raining cinder blocks and you had an iron alloy umbrella, the cinder blocks would normally fall on you and push you down to the ground, the cinder blocks being gravity, but the umbrella prevents the blocks from pushing you to the full extent, the umbrella being the closely bound liquid molecules of water. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 03:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :OK, OK, I get it. LOL. Haha, sorry. Life of a quantum physics student. Lol :P [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 20:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok that helps A LOT now i understand why they call it that. Just a question for Admins, what would you say would be the average age of members on Wikitroid??Etecoonboy 03:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, well I would probably say 15 to... I don't know, 29? lol. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hahahah im 12!!!!!!Etecoonboy 05:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, that was only a guess! Lol. ;D [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 05:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :That actually doesn't make any sense at all, when dealing with space bending around gravitons your talking regions of space that are subatomic, so the formation of the atoms makes little difference, and since the majority of the gravitational effects are caused by the mass of the planet, the gravity is pulling you and the water around you down, if the water were blocking gravity to any degree that would make it easier to jump (I'm not talking about swimming, just jumping)... a persons in ability to jump underwater is caused by the fact that 1. they have to move all the water over their heads which requires much more force than jumping in a gaseous environment, and 2. The initial speed they can gather to push off with is reduced for the same reasons (so even when only your legs are in water it's hard to jump), yes gravity has everything to do with it, but unless the gravity suit removes the effects of gravity for the whole region of space surrounding samus's jump than it still doesn't make sense scientifically, the best we can say is a wizard chozo did it. Fusion Does anybody have images of the Fusion suit with the gravity suit upgrade? I don't know if this should be on the fusion suit page, or this page. Maybe both... I'm not sure. I don't know exactly. Also, it's my favorite suit. I would do it myself, but I don't know how. Also there should be an image of the fusion suit in Metroid Prime. --DoomZero 20:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Do you know how to get an image, aside from a screenshot from a rom? I've seen images of rips from different games, would it be possible to get one for the Gravity Fusion Prime Suit (GFPS)? --DoomZero 23:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You can do it by (A) Plugging the game into your DVR. Or something like that, ask User:Greenpickle. (B) Using a device like a Dazzle Platinum. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if I have a DVR... By the way, I don't own the original Metroid Prime, I only recently got Metroid Prime Trilogy. --DoomZero 23:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Even better, you could get the screenshot taker, upload the file to the SD Card, and put it in the computer, and yeah. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. I'll try that...DoomZero 19:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) How do you get it off of a DVR? Is there a port I don't know about? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :*Shrugs* Ask Greenpickle. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I checked his userpage... It looks like he isn't doing that stuff anymore... All the talk about university and stuff... Yeah. So... Should I just go to his talk page and ask him? --DoomZero 01:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm... I don't know... I've left a message for him, but if anyone wants to get an image of it instead, then they probably should. DoomZero 21:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'll have a look around. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::AQUIRED I found a youtube video with a guy doing a fusion suit run. I'm just waiting for the video to load so I can take a snapshot when he gets to a save point (because the quality is too murky underwater). The overall video quality is average. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, the 2-D one is great, but I really think we could get a better picture for Prime... DoomZero 15:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) The screnshots taken with the Screenshot Tool can not be copied or moved to an SD card. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I have an image Here it is: The page has a version of this but it's not of very good quality. I suggest we replace it with this one. --RoyboyX 20:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Done. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Beta Gravity Suit Hello, Just a friendly lurker here to ask weather it would be notable to add something to the trivia section about the Beta Gravity Suit found hidden in Metroid Prime. I'd add it, But I honestly don't know enough about this wiki editing stuff to do it, Plus I'm not sure if it's interesting enough to add. Anyway. A video game hacker by the name of Interdpth is working on MPxViewer, A model viewer for Metroid Prime 1,2&3. He has discovered a few beta things, One of which being a Beta Gravity Suit. Here is a link to the original thread where this picture was retrieved: http://jul.rustedlogic.net/thread.php?pid=188145#188145 In the same thread, You can also see a used but unseen interior of Samus' ship. Weremuffin 23:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Good picture, we're glad you could get it! BTW, it doesn't matter whether something seems interesting or not, don't hold back from adding it; just make sure you add it using Wikitroid guidelines. And just to let you know, that is a really cool picture. See ya 'round! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The one problem... is that we don't know that it represents a "beta Gravity Suit". ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, you're right. Might have to contact this Interdpth guy or do some research on the Gravity Suit. Weremuffin, where do you find this guy? :(Why do I have the feeling that Chozoboy is going to have another idea or something of the sort?) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Only other idea I can think of is to put it in something like the Suits page. However, you can't add it with so little info. Things like the game need to be mentioned and a link should be made available for those looking to research it. http://jul.rustedlogic.net/thread.php?pid=188145#188145 ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) If people wanted to expand on it, you could create a page and add the picture with a little overview, then add the link for those wanting to research. Finally, categorize the page as a stub to draw people in. If we're lucky, there could be a full page real fast. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Gravity Suit Damage Reduction I am curious about the method used to find out the damage reduction for the suit upgrades. I noticed that for the Gravity Suit in Metroid Fusion, it says that the damage reduction is 50%. Yet, when I tried this out, I ended up going for 70%. The calculation I have been using has been consistent with the Varia Suit and Gravity Suit in Metroid: Zero Mission, as well as the Varia Suit in Metroid Fusion. It is just the Gravity Suit that's not consistent. What I did was headed to NOC with 99 Energy. I was intentionally hit by a Memu (Sector 6 - NOC). Here were the results for each suit: Fusion Suit: 60 Varia Suit: 36 Gravity Suit: 18 It already says that the Varia Suit is 40% damage reduction. 60 * .40 = 24. 60 - 24 = 36. Let's try this again, but with the Gravity Suit. Let's assume it's 50% damage reduction. 60 * .50 = 30. 60 - 30 = 30. There is an error here. The damage should be 18, because that's the damage Samus receives if she is hit by a Memu with the Gravity Suit on. Let's try this with 70%. 60 * .70 = 42. 60 - 42 = 18. As we can see, this is correct because again, the damage received from a Memu with the Gravity Suit is 18. I will be correcting this, changing it from 50% to 70%. Unless there is another method that can explain why it was placed as 50% in the first place. Metroid Fan 22:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Wikitroid said the damage reduction in Metroid Prime was 50%, but so far I have been coming up with different results. Some, as I have said before, have remained consistent, such as Metroid: Zero Mission, but others like Metroid Prime have been erroneous. Unless someone can prove to me why my method is wrong and why we have it saying 25% for the Varia, 50% for the Gravity, and 75% for the Phazon Suit, I demand we make these changes, which follow a consistent method. At least I have my reasons. After all, 20% damage reduction makes more sense in light of the following. The Shriekbat does 20 damage. With the Gravity Suit, Samus takes 16 damage. Now, if it was 50% damage reduction, it would mean that less damage should be taken. 20 is the base damage. 20 * .50 = 10%. Take the base damage, which is 20, and 10, and you end up with 10. That's not how much the Shriekbat did. If we were to say the Gravity Suit reduces damage by 20%, that would equal 4. 20 - 4 = 16. There you have it. Metroid Fan 04:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Gravity Suit Brawl Sticker Pic .]] Given the art style, wouldn't that actually be official art of the Gravity Suit for Metroid: Zero Mission? Well, it is the official art, but not of Metroid: Zero Mission, as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and not MZM. Just a reminder, be sure to leave four of these ~ so that you'll leave your name and date. Metroid Fan 15:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) It's a similarly weird situation to the Space Pirate from Prime Pinball. While it is technically a pirate from Prime in design, the render we use is specifically taken from Pinball's art galleries instead, so which do we credit it to? Same deal here, though with the background I'd say it's more definitively attributable to Brawl. Dazuro 18:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOM Gravity Suit Are you for sure that picture is the Gravity Suit? It's more Varia than anything. [[User:The Exterminator|Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 18:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) "Now is not satisfied, You have to still be orange, The last function when open gravity, The light was green breast In that light colors like pink to purple little Gravity 付Kimashita feature has to be expressed. Iwata In other words, but orange suits I did change the color of light purplish pink at the breast." Badly translated, but you get the gist. It's boring and kinda lazy, but yep, that's the Gravity Suit. Dazuro 19:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Humph, they couldn't come up with a better design? Varia with a purple aura. Hah! [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I wonder what that paragraph is actually supposed to say. He seems to address that people are surprised by the lack of an actual purple suit, but doesn't really detail why he did it beyond "look, I did change this part though! It has LIGHTS now!" :\ Sucks, because the Gravity Suit has always been my absolute favorite suit design in the series. Dazuro 19:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :From what I understand, they changed it because a purple suit would clash with the more serious tone of the game. Stupid reason, but nothing we can do about it, unfortunately. PeanutLord 19:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, a purple suit looks better than a purple cloud surrounding me. If I'm gonna have to look at this thing all day, I'd rather the traditional suit. It looks waaaaaaaaaaay better [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) That's funny, aren't the pirates and ghalmanians bright purple? -_- Dazuro 19:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Bleh, that's just an image of you getting the Gravity Suit, with the aura forming the color. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Then why did he say "you have to stay orange, so I made the lights purple-pink instead"? Dazuro 19:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Dazuro, I do not believe your translation because you provided no link to the original so I believe what you said it Bull until you prove it, IMO it is samus just turning it on and it hasn't turned into what it actually is Metroid101 20:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow, someone took "question everything" a bit too literally. Why would I lie about this? I've been a contributor here for well over two years, I'm not just some random nameless IP who shows up to vandalize a page. And why would I spread a rumor about a design choice I'm extremely unhappy with? But fine, by all means. http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/interview/r3oj/vol2/index.html There. Dazuro 20:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Dazuro, mostly everything you said was not needed an uncalled for like "Wow, someone took "question everything" a bit too literally". When you post something please give proof, thats all I am implying. Metroid101 20:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Then a simple "proof?" or "link?" would suffice. There's no need to tell me that everything I said is "bull." Unnecessary provocation is no good. Trust me, I've learned that the hard way with these admins. Dazuro 20:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) And now you get half of my point! You see I went to you, said some Bulls*** just like at how you posted a translation that is not official. You will need a link for the actual thing and its translation for it to be cut. This could be a lot easier if you just calmed down. Metroid101 20:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You're the one putting an exclamation point after every other thing you say. I'm simply telling you that you're treating me rather rudely. But clearly, I'm the one who needs to calm down. Clearly. By the way, the image's source was cited on the image itself, if you had bothered to click on it. Perhaps you should look around a little before jumping to conclusions bout lies and bullshit next time. Dazuro 20:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) "It doesn't hurt to put a ref on an article" As you can tell, I am not a clearly not a normal person and an ! to me doesn't mean anger to me (CAPS)!!!! means anger. Metroid101 20:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You choose to use punctuation incorrectly, and that's somehow my fault for misunderstanding you? Whatever. The citation's there, so lay off. And learn some respect/manners, please. Dazuro 20:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) "I am not a clearly not a normal person" take this comment to show you that you and I are different, I tend to treat strangers on the internet differently when I see their true colors, go ask RoyboyX and Chozoboy. I first saw you as a smart intelligent users and now I see differently for a little while, I will change it back to my original opinion shortly. I am sorry but again I am saying this as a warning to my possible actions in the future and take this into consideration "I am not a clearly not a normal person" Metroid101 20:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hurray, passive-aggressive insults. "I thought you were intelligent and now I see differently." That's a great way to stop a "fight." Dazuro 21:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sigh -___- Do I have to say this again "I am not a clearly not a normal person" Metroid101 21:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :That dosen't excuse you from behaving apropriately on this wiki. I think you'll find most other places in life also expect you to treat other people politley as well. Now, stop arguing and concentrate on more productive conversation/activities instead. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) lol, that was a funny argument to read. Anyway, I hope Royboy is right 'cause that has got to be the worst Gravity Suit in the history of Metroid. Not saying there was one before. :P Dr.Pancake 22:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed something, guys. In Metroid 1, the Varia Suit--well, ingame it changed her colors, but the ingame graphics were pretty poor in a lot of ways, and not particularly accurate, such as how her entire suit changed colors when she used Missiles. But if you look at the official art.... What do you know? It's just like the Gravity Suit on MOM, except..orange. The color of the Varia. They keep making a big deal out of how they're going back to M1's roots with the controls and enemy selection. Clearly, this was a reference as well. If the Varia adds an orange aura and nothing more, the Gravity would add a purple one. Can't say I necessarily agree with the choice, but it makes sense. Dazuro 23:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, Nightmare boss leaked and you get the Gravity Suit Authorized some time by then and it has a glowing aura so that gravity is here to stay. Metroid101 19:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC)